Love and life are never easy especially together
by LostCullenFamilyMember
Summary: this is my first fanfic. Clark's working at the talon and decides to make his move and make sure Lana's happy. Oh, and in this fic Clark's not an alien, he's just a normal teenage high schooler. It'll make sense later trust me So please R
1. Clark's Move

This is my first fanfic ever so please R&R or I won't write anymore :)

Okay so in this fic Clark is working at the Talon and decides it's time to make his move with Lana and to make sure that she's happy. Cuz that seems to be what he wants in the show right? Oh and Clark isn't an alien, he's just a normal teenage high schooler who's in love with Lana. (It'll make sense later I promise).

Clarks P.O.V.

One night we were closing up & it was then that I decided to make my move. I had just put up the last chair but Lana was still cleaning off the counter so I went & sat on one of the stools by the counter while she finished up.

"Hey Lana?"

"Yeah Clark?" she replied still wiping off the counter.

"Are you happy?" I asked hoping she would understand what I was asking.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused. She had stopped wiping off the counter & was now looking at me.

"Are you happy with Whitney?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

She looked shell shocked. Then she said "Of course I'm happy. Why shouldn't I be?" Then she turned away & I could hear her crying. I hated to see her cry. So I stood up, took her hand & brought her around the counter to sit on a stool but as soon as she was close enough she threw her arms around me and hugged me & buried her face in my chest as she cried. I had always dreamed of holding her but this was different. I just returned the hug & held her as she cried. Right now she just needed a friend.

"I hate it," she said, "I hate that I can't have any guy friends because Whitney thinks they all just want to date me. I hate hearing about how Whitney threatened so-and-so because they said I was cute. But most of all I hate that I can't date the guy I really want to date."

"And who's that?" I had to ask, I felt like I needed to know.

She stopped crying, wiped her face & looked up at me & said "You Clark. I've always loved you." I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest it was beating so fast. Then I saw her look down, like she was ashamed she had said that. I removed my right hand from her upper back and lifted her chin with my hand. She looked surprised that I was smiling. Then I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to tell her.

"Lana I love you too." Then she smiled at me and I knew that smile. That was her smile of pure joy. I suddenly had this strong urge to kiss her. As I looked at her she looked like she wanted me to kiss her as well. So I did. And when I kissed her everything else in my mind faded away as I realized "Oh my gosh!" I'm finally kissing Lana Lang! Our kiss was interrupted abruptly when we heard the front door slam shut. As I saw who it was I knew I was in trouble. And so did Lana.

I could hear the fear in her voice as she said his name, "Whitney."


	2. Love's consequences

Lana's POV

When I saw Whitney in the doorway I knew Clark was in trouble. Whitney would beat up a guy just for talking to me let alone kissing me.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that Kent." was all Whitney said as he started to walk over to us and remove his letterman's jacket.

"Whitney don't." I said as I stood between him and Clark.

"Lana stay out of this." he said as he pushed me to the side.

"Whitney--"

Clark was cut off when Whitney punched him in the face. But he didn't stop there. Whitney kept punching him in the face and when Clark fell on the floor from the pain he kept kicking him in the face and stomach.

"Whitney stop!" I screamed at him.

"Stay out of this Lana!" he screamed back at me.

Suddenly Clark made eye contact with me. His eyes seemed to beg me for help. So I grabbed Whitney's arm and whipped him around to look at me.

"Whitney stop it! You're acting like a monster!"

"I'm the monster! He's trying to steal you from me!"

I ignored his words as I knelt down and tried to tend to Clark's wounds.

"Lana, I'm just--"

But I wouldn't let him finish.

"It's over Whitney."

"What are you talking about?"

obviously I need to spell it out for him

"I'm breaking up with you."

"But Lana, why?"

"WHY? Look at what you did to Clark and ask me why. Whitney, you're way too jealous and I feel like a slave because you don't let me talk to other guys without you getting jealous. Now get out Whitney."

"But Lana I--"

"Whitney get out or I'll call the cops on you for trespassing."

He lowered his head and nodded before grabbing his coat and heading out.

Before he walked out the door he turned back to look at Clark.

"This isn't over Kent. You will pay."

"Whitney get out now!" I practically yelled at him.

He slammed the door as he went.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I looked at his swollen eye and lip.

"I've been better but I'll live."

"Well, let me finish closing up and then you can drive me home ok?"

"Well if I have to." At first I thought he was seriously considering driving me home a problem. Then he smiled that Clark Kent smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

After I finished closing up and had gotten my stuff from the back room Clark drove me home.

"Thanks for driving me home Clark."

"Not a problem, but you do have to pay me."

"Gas money?" I asked.

"No I was thinking more like this." he said as he kissed me. "I'll pick you up tomorrow for school."

"Ok, see you then." I said as I got out of the truck.

I watched as he backed out of the driveway and headed to his house a mile down the road.

As I walked into the house I wondered what Whitney meant when he threatened Clark. As I thought about it I decided not to worry about it too much. I mean the worst Whitney could do was beat him up.

Right?


	3. The Kent scare

Clarks P.O.V.

I put my truck in reverse and headed out the driveway and down the dirt road to my house a mile away. As I drove home I realized how lucky I was.

I finally had the girl of my dreams, sure I had gotten a good beat up that included a black eye and a fat lip, but it was worth it. My family was healthy and the farm was doing great. Life was perfect.

When I got home it was almost midnight. But the lights were still on inside. That was weird because my parents went to bed at 10:00 each night. There had to be something really wrong for them to still be up this late at night and I was going to find out.

I cut the ignition and ran inside to find my mom and dad at the kitchen table, my mom in tears.

"Mom, Dad, what's wrong?"

"Clark," my mom said through her tears, "It's your brother Mike, he was coming in from working with your dad out on the farm and all of the sudden he collapsed right in front of the door."

"Is he ok?" I asked. I was always concerned about my little brother. Mom and dad had adopted him when I was 9 years old and he was 4. He was abused by his birth parents. They would beat him and refuse to feed him sometimes. Since I knew he came from a rough background I always called him my special brother because he was so special to me. I would get worried if he even got a splinter so this was a big blow to me.

"We brought him into the house and he didn't wake up after a couple of hours so we called an ambulance and they came out." my dad explained, "They took him to the hospital and told us they would call if there was any change in his condition. When they took him away they had to put him on life support because he wasn't breathing and didn't have a pulse."

"Have they called yet?"

"No son they haven't. We're going to see him tomorrow around 3:00. I suggest you stop by and come visit him after school."

"OK, I'm gonna go to bed right now. Good night"

"Good night son."

"Good night sweetie."

"Oh son, the doctors say if there is no change in his condition in a month they're gonna take him off life support."

When I got upstairs I sat on my bed and just started to cry. I loved my baby brother and the last thing I wanted was for anything to happen to him let alone have him die. There was only one person I knew who I could talk to about this. God. So I did something I don't do very often. I got on my knees and prayed to God to save my little brother.

After I prayed I got in my pj's, crawled into bed, and cried my self to sleep.


	4. The Next Morning

Clark's P.O.V.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I slammed my fist on the snooze button and rolled over to sleep for a little longer. I had just drifted back into my dreamless sleep when I heard mom yell at me to get up and get ready for school.

I groaned as I rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

The warm water woke me up immediately and as I shampooed my hair I realized what had happened last night.

I had finally gotten together with Lana, I had a bruised cheek and cracked lip from Whitney beating me up, and Mike had been put in the hospital.

I tried to think of what it would be like to see him on life support as I got dressed. I couldn't imagine seeing him connected to a bunch of machines that were keeping him alive. I decided I wasn't going to go see him. Not because I didn't want to, but because I couldn't stand even the thought of seeing him connected to the machines let alone seeing it.

"Clark, Lana called and said you're supposed to pick her up in 5 minutes!" mom yelled up the stairs. I quickly got my books into my backpack and ran downstairs.

I didn't help dad with the chores in the morning. I would help him out from after school to 5:30 because I worked at the Talon with Lana from 6:00 to closing and at 6:00 my brother would take over and help dad around the farm until everything was taken care of.

"Hey dad, how are we gonna work out the farm chores since Mike ---" I couldn't finish. It was too painful.

"Well, I don't want you to quit your job at the Talon and Pete found out what happened so he's gonna come over after school and help me around the farm while you're at work."

Note to self: Thank Pete eternally when I get to school "Ok, I gotta go."

I pulled in front of Lana's house exactly 10 minutes after she had called. (punctuality isn't one of my strong suits). When she didn't come out I honked the horn and she came out.

"About time Kent." she said as she got in. I was about to apologize for being late when she smiled, laughed, and kissed me. "I'm just messing with you."

I let out a soft chuckle but I just couldn't smile. "Hey, what's wrong?" Lana asked.

"Nothing."

"Clark, I've known you since you were 3 and if there's one thing I know about you better than anything, it's when you're lying. Now what's wrong."

"Mike was put in the hospital last night."

"What!"

"He was helping my dad out on the farm and when they were coming in from outside he just collapsed in front of the door. My dad said he's on life support and has no pulse or breath. T-T-The doctors said if there's no change in a month they're---they're gonna---" I couldn't finish, I just started crying.

"Come here." Lana said as she put her hand behind my head and gently pushed me towards her. I put my head on her shoulder and just kept crying while she spoke soothing words and rubbed my back.

"My parents told me to go see him after school today but I just can't stand to see him like that."

"Will you be able to go if I go with you?" she asked.

"You would do that for me?" I asked as I lifted my head and looked at her.

"Clark," she took my hand and looked at me, "I would do anything for my boyfriend."

"Thank you so much Lana."

"You're welcome, now how bout we go to school before we're late."

"OK," I said as I started the car.

As I pulled onto the road I realized what she had said earlier. "Wait Lana, did you say boyfriend?"


	5. Start of School

Author's Note:

OK, first of all thank you to all of the people who have reviewed so far some of you had some questions so here's the answers:

Scorpio Serpent: If Lana is dating Whitney, does that mean this story takes place in the first season, or is it AU?

Scorpio Serpent this is a good question. Yes this is an AU because in this story Clark, Lana, Whitney, Chloe and Pete are all Seniors in high school and Whitney died in season 2. I hope that answers your question.

Obsessed4ever2Clana: ugh he (Whitney) needs a serious butt-kicking from Clark soon enough - payback's a btch right?

Obsessed4ever2CLana yes a serious butt-kicking is coming up soon I just don't know when yet. Right now I'm kinda focusing on the whole family stress thing with little Mike but once I get finished with that I'm gonna have Clark go after Whitney. I don't know how I'm gonna do that quite yet but I will I promise.

Obsessed4ever2CLana: by the way, how come Clark doesn't have any powers?

Obsessed4ever2CLana: I decided to have Clark not have powers because of the fight with Whitney and also in case Clark gets hurt or something, (I'm not saying 100 that's going to happen but it might) then I can do more things and it makes him more human and just cuz I wanted to.

So I hope I answered your guys' questions. If not please send me another review and I will do what I can.

And now that I'm done with that on to the next chapter!

Lana's P.O.V.

"Wait Lana, did you say boyfriend?"

"Well yeah, I mean I _am _your girlfriend right?"

"Well yeah but I just didn't know it was official or anything."

Ugh, men, we have to spell everything out for them

"Clark do you remember last night?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" he answered as he reached up and rubbed his sore lip.

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about when I said I loved you."

"Well, yeah of course I remember that."

"And if I remember right you said you felt the same didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"And last time I checked, if you love someone you date them don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so." he answered with that classic Kent grin that made me go weak at the knees every time. I just softly chuckled at him, took his hand and we held hands the rest of the way to school. When we got to school Clark cut the ignition and just sat there.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked concerned about him.

He nodded his head. "Yeah I'm ok I just can't stop thinking about Mike. I mean, I don't know if I can go see him today, even with you with me. It's just to painful to think about." Then he started to tear up again.

"Come here." I whispered as I once again held him as he cried. "Clark, you have to go see him. Even if it's painful if he gets through this and hears that you came to see him it'll probably make him feel better."

"I know," Clark said in between sobs, "but I just can't stand seeing him hooked up to those machines."

"Clark, you have to go see him. It'll be good for you as much as it will be for him."

"You think so?"

I lifted his head off of my shoulder and made him look at me.

"Clark, I know so ok?"

"Ok"

"So promise me we'll go see him after school?"

"Yeah," he said as once again he flashed that classic Clark Kent smile, "I promise we're gonna go see Mike first thing after school."

I had to smile when I heard that. It felt so good to know that I helped him make the decision. "Ok, and speaking of school how bout we get in there before we're late."

"Sounds like a good idea." he said as we got out.

When I opened my door he was already standing there. As we walked into the school he took my hand. I grinned as it dawned on me that now the whole school and soon enough the whole town would know we were dating. It felt good to think about it. As we passed Whitney at his locker he gave Clark a death look. Clark saw it and was about to walk over and "talk" to Whitney. But I knew what would happen.

"Clark, don't do anything. Not today, you already have enough to deal with without starting something with Whitney ok?"

"Ok, you're right Lana."

After I had gotten my books Clark walked me to my first class. We got to the door just as the bell rang.

"I gotta go. I've got the Torch and knowing Chloe she'll probably make our dating a front page story so I better go stop her before she does."

I chuckled at what he said. "Ok but I'll see you at lunch?"

"You can count on it." he said as he leaned in and kissed me. "I'll see ya later." he whispered.

"Ok, bye." I whispered back. Then he turned around and ran for the Torch before the final bell rang. As I sat down the teacher started talking.

"Ok students, you're all very lucky today. I'm giving you a pop quiz on Hamlet starting…." he waited for the bell to ring and when it did….."now." The groans were heard all over the class including from me. Oh man, I thought, I hope Clark's having a better first period than I am.


	6. Talon Adventures

Chapter 6

Clark's Day

Hey everyone who reads this I am SOOOOOO sorry i havent updated in forever but my life has been going about 5,000 different directions and i'm finally updating! YAY! I have to be honest, I'll update as much as I possibly can but my life is still constantly changing so when I get the time and an idea pops in my head, I'll sit and write it ok? Ok, I'm done babbling. On with the chapter!...

Clark's POV

I ran into the Torch just as the bell rang.

"Punctual Clark Kent strikes again." I heard Chloe say though she didn't look up from her computer.

"Sorry Chloe, I had to walk Lana to class." I told her with a smile knowing that would make her look up.

"Why? Did Whitney break his-- WHAT HAPPENED CLARK?!!" She practically screamed as she saw my face.

"What? Oh you mean my face?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I mean the fact that you're wearing a new shirt. YES You're face!" Chloe retorted now looking very upset.

I then told Chloe about the night before. By the time I was done telling her I swear her eyes were as big as a UFO.

"Oh my God Clark! Do you think he'll try anything worse to try and get Lana back?" She asked worry very obvious on her face.

I sighed, "I don't know. Right now Lana and I are happy with each other and that's all that matters to me. Whitney will have to kill me before I let him take Lana away from me."

Chloe nodded as she sat back down and started typing on her computer again. "Yeah well don't say that too loud or he may take you up on that offer." she said glancing at me with a very serious look on her face.

"Don't worry Chloe, I'm not gonna let him have that opportunity." I told her as I turned on the computer to start my Current Events article for that months' newspaper.

"Oh shoot!" Chloe said all of the sudden.

"What is it?" I asked as I typed out the club announcements.

"I forgot to interview the basketball coach about the teams' plan for state and now I don't have anytime to go interview him before the end of the day. I still need to finish this article and it's gonna take the rest of the period to just finish this." She said obviously heading towards what I like to call "Chloe Meltdown Mode."

"Hey Chloe, don't freak, I'll go do the interview for you. I'm done with my part of the paper anyways so I need something to do for the rest of the period." I say as I stuff my notebook back into my backpack.

She looked at me with her huge grin and her whole face lit up. "Clark you are such a lifesaver. OK, I already wrote down the questions so it shouldn't be too difficult." she said as she handed me her interview notebook. "And please don't take the whole period. We do have a deadline Clark." She reminded me as I headed for the door.

I turned to her smiling. "Chloe, I may be late to most things but have I ever missed a deadline?"

She sat there and thought for a second. "No I guess not. Sorry Clark but you know I go into freak out mode for the whole week before deadline." She said with a sad smile. I knew she didn't like doing it but when she did enter her "freak out mode" it made me feel she would be a great reporter someday.

"It's not a problem Chlo. Besides, it amuses me." I said with a smile. As I shut the door I heard her stress ball hit the door. I smiled because I knew that ball was meant to hit me. 'Gotta love that Sullivan' I thought as I headed to the gym.

20 minutes later

"Well thanks for taking the time out to do the interview Coach." I said as I put Chloe's notebook in my backpack.

"Not a problem Kent. Anything for The Talon." Coach said with a big smile on his face.

"Well, I better get this back to Chloe so we can get the paper in today." I said as I waved bye to Coach and headed out the door.

I got out to the gym when all of the sudden someone pushed me onto the floor. When I fell my lip split back open. I could tell because there was now blood on the floor. Suddenly I felt myself being picked up by my arms. When I got a chance to look I saw two of the football team, one on each side of me, carrying me out of the gym. I didn't dare ask what was going on. That would probably just get me a punch in the stomach. When we got to the doors I saw a third team member standing there waiting to open the door. When he did I wasn't that surprised to see who was waiting outside on the blacktop.

"I told you this wasn't over Kent." Whitney said as his teammates threw me on the ground.

"Whitney, can't you just let it go?" I asked as I stood up.

"Hmm, let me think about that." He said as he looked like he was seriously thinking about it for a second. "No way Kent!" He practically yelled at me before punching me in the face.

As he punched me I could tell that my cheek was already bruised because when he hit it, it hurt like hell. I tried fighting back but I was still weak from the night before. I got in a few good punches before Whitney punched me in the stomach making me double over in pain. When I did I felt him punch the back of my neck making by body collapse. Whitney took advantage of this and started kicking me in the stomach and back. Then he suddenly stopped. I brought my head up from the concrete wondering what happened. Then I looked where Whitney was staring and saw the football coach standing there. The look on his face was obviously pissed off.

"Fordman, Kent, principal's office now." He said never changing his expression.

I stood up, coughing from getting the wind knocked out of me, and followed Whitney and the coach to the principal's office.

"Sit here for a few minutes." the coach told me and Whitney as he knocked on the principals' door and went in. As I sat there I wondered what kind of punishment we would get. Before I could imagine anything too horrible the coach came back out of the office.

"OK boys, the principal want to see you both at the same time. And Fordman, I will talk to you today at practice about this understand?" The coach said as we stood up and headed into the office. Whitney didn't say anything, he just nodded and walked into the office.

"Take a seat boys, I'll be with you in a minute." The principal said as he finished typing something on his computer. When he finished typing he turned his chair to look at us. "OK boys, I'm gonna ask to hear both side of your stories and then I'll make a decision understand?" He asked.

We both nodded to let him know we understood. He turned to me and said "Kent, why don't we start with you? I noticed when you came in this morning you looked pretty beat up. So why don't you tell me what happened starting with last night.

I looked as Whitney a little uneasy before I explained what had happened from last night up to when the coach found me and Whitney outside. When I finished telling him everything he just sighed, and dropped and shook his head. Then he looked up at Whitney and asked him "Whitney is this true?"

Whitney opened his mouth to say something but then shut it and just nodded his head. The principal sat back in his chair and rubbed his forehead as he thought about what to do next. After a few minutes he leaned back forward putting his forearms on the desk, took a deep breath and looked at the both of us.

"Well boys, as you know, as the principal I have to punish you both for fighting on school grounds. So Clark, I'm giving you 2 weeks of in school suspension and 2 weeks of community service. You will serve the suspension first. Then when those 2 weeks are up you will start your community service understand?" he said.

I nodded my head knowing that even if I wanted to argue it would be futile.

After I nodded he looked at Whitney.

"Whitney, I'm afraid I'm going to have to make your punishment more severe than Clarks' because of the fact that you started both of the fights. You will also be serving 2 weeks of in school suspension followed by 2 weeks of community service. I also have to suspend you from the rest of the football games and we will have to revoke the scholarship that you got. Do you understand?" he asked.

Whitney hung his head as he slowly nodded. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him right now. His whole future just went down the drain.

"OK boys, you can head back to class now. Come back at the end of the day and I'll give you the papers for your suspensions and community service."

I nodded as we stood up. The principal went back to what he was typing on the computer as we opened the door and left. I wanted to tell Whitney I was sorry to hear about the scholarship but he left the office before I could say anything. I just sighed and ran back to the Talon office before the period ended and I got the wrath of Chloe added to all of this.

I walked in and handed Chloe her notebook. She barely looked up as she took it from me. "Thank you Clark, you're like my own personal superman." She said as she opened the sports file on her computer.

"Not a problem Chloe." I said as I sat down in front of my computer. I closed my eyes and just sat there as I listened to her frantic typing. After about 10 minutes I noticed the typing had stopped. I opened my eyes to see her clicking on things. 'She must be finishing the outline of the paper.' I thought as I looked at the clock. There were 5 minutes left in this period. We we're gonna make the deadline. Just barely, but we we're still gonna make it. I decided to tell Chloe we only had 5 minutes, knowing the reaction was gonna be good. She always freaked when I told her we had less than 10 minutes left in the deadline.

I was just about to say something when her face lit up and she smiled as she clicked 'SEND' on her computer. She then sat back in her chair and let out a huge sigh. She then looked at the clock and her grin got bigger. Yeah it freaked her out when I told her we had 5 minutes but she felt like she was on top of the world when she had a last minute deadline. Yet another reason I could see her being a great reporter one day. The bell rang and I got out of the room before she had a chance to see my new cuts and bruises.

I walked fast to my next period. Government was my least favorite subject this semester. About half way through the class my chest started to hurt. I figured it was probably just from the exhaustion of getting my butt kicked twice so I ignored it. About 5 minutes later the pain got alot worse. I decided I would go see the nurse and make sure everything was fine. So I raised my hand and asked the teacher if I could be excused. He nodded and gave me the hall pass as I walked up to him and out to the nurses office. I just hoped and prayed that it wasn't anything to worry about. My parents we're already worried about Mike. The last thing they needed was for something to be wrong with me. I knocked on the nurses door.

"Come on in." I heard her say.

I opened the door and walked in, still hoping everything would be ok.

YAY! I finally wrote for all my fans! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you do please review and I'll update again as soon as possible. Also, if you guys have any ideas on where you want to see this story go be sure to write me and let me know. I promise to take all ideas and suggestions into consideration.


End file.
